


She's Out Of Your League

by aurorstorm



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: Crossover, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurorstorm/pseuds/aurorstorm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma and Jane were good friends (and lovers, briefly) back in her Boston days.</p>
<p>Now that both women are in committed relationships, Emma invites Jane and Maura to visit Storybrooke and takes a disgruntled Jane out for a drink. </p>
<p>Established Swan Queen and Rizzles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's Out Of Your League

“It’s good to see you again,” Emma says after taking a hefty swig from her beer. She glances up at her drinking partner, hoping for any sign of a response, but Jane resolutely ignores her and continues running a long finger around the rim of her bottle.

They’re tucked away in the corner booth of Granny’s, which is as busy as it’ll ever be in a town as small as Storybrooke. Emma thought that having a beer with an old friend (and old flame) while their significant others chatted at home over more refined drinks would be fun, but as it turns out, Jane’s acting surlier than ever. The weight of the unsaid words is almost unbearable, and Emma’s getting a little pissed off.

“Oh, go on.” She slams her own bottle down on the bar, exasperated. “Just say it, whatever it is.”

Finally, Jane looks up, hurt and anger etched across her sharp Italian features. “Her?!” she explodes, gripping her beer tightly around the neck. “Of all the people in this town, you pick queen bitch?”

“Hey,” Emma cuts in, “watch it,” but Jane shakes her head. She’s hit full steam now, and intends to continue.

“She’s not one of us, Emma, she thinks she’s better. Soon as I walked in that door she looked at me like something the cat dragged in. Like I was dirtying up her palace,” she spits.

Emma sighs and runs a hand through her hair. “It’s not that simple.”

“Oh, I think it is,” Jane snaps. “Maybe you want better things now, maybe you wanna aim a little higher than what we had. That’s okay. We were both in a rougher place then, but this, I’m feeling like this is just about that thrill you get when you’re punching above your weight.”

Emma thinks about the classy, beautiful doctor Jane brought with her to Storybrooke, currently sitting with Regina sipping vintage wine and probably discussing the latest Jimmy Choos, and laughs. “Same could be said for you, I think.”

Jane’s eyes widen and she swallows. “No way. Maura… It’s more than that. Maura isn’t like that,” but Emma watches her shrink a little as she realises her hypocrisy.

“Well, neither is Regina.” Emma shrugs. “She’s not so snooty, I promise. She’s just reserved and she doesn’t trust you. Because of our history, you know.”

Jane rolls her eyes. “But I’m here with my girlfriend! Maybe she needs to trust you a little more.”

Emma hums her agreement. “Yeah, well, there’s issues there. We’re working on it.” She gives Jane and small smile and is relieved that for the first time tonight, it’s returned. “Just don’t be so quick to judge her, okay? I know I’ve made bad decisions before but this isn’t one of them.”

Jane nods. “Whatever. Sorry.” She drops her gaze down to the bottle she still spins between her fingers. “I guess I was a little unfair.”

Emma grins and reaches over to give Jane’s shoulder a playful shove. “All is forgiven,” she says.

They sit in comfortable silence for a while, soaking in the ambient sounds and taking slow sips from their beers, until Emma’s casual smile takes on a more mischievous appearance.

“So,” she says, meeting Jane’s eyes, “I’ve been waiting to ask this. Cop to cop… how keen is  _your_  girlfriend to use the handcuffs?”

Jane throws back her head and lets out the kind of pure, unbridled laugh Emma has missed so much. “Let’s just say it’s a perk of the job, alright?” she chuckles.

“Agreed,” Emma says, raising her bottle in a mock toast. “Definitely agreed.”


End file.
